Siren
by half-past-awkward
Summary: The Little Mermaid retelling; From every rich lord Kagome cons, she steals their most prized possession to keep for herself. When she comes across a peculiar woman who dons an alluring nautilus necklace around her neck, the young pirate decides to take it as her own and finds herself being cursed the dreaded life of a mermaid in return.


**I**

* * *

Kagome desperately fought the urge to roll her eyes. The man sitting beside her was making a fool of himself. His waistcoat was splattered with ale; wet spots could be seen on the cream hued material. He looked at her with cloudy eyes as a lustful leer spread his cheeks, revealing a row of yellowing teeth.

She returned it with a false licentious grin of her own, causing the drunken man to lean closer toward her. Coyly, she turned away, craning her head to reveal a slender neck. Past the stray strands of hair that fell over her bare shoulder, the man's breath heated her skin.

"Kagome," he breathed, allowing his putrid breath to swarm the brunette. He swept a curled tendril from her shoulder and lifted it to his nose. He gathered the perfume of her essence in a deep breath. With the man's face pressed into the crook of her neck, Kagome seized the opportunity to pivot her eyes in their sockets; she had been waiting so long to drop the façade, even for a mere second.

"Yes?" she purred. The man had introduced himself with a name but she hadn't bothered to remember it. It was irrelevant.

"I want you," he whispered huskily as he snaked his arm around her waist, pressing hard on the boning of the corset she donned beneath the crimson dress. His eyes were concentrated on her breasts; the low-cut bodice she wore was generous with its view. The man had his eyes set on her as though he longed to embed the vision firmly in his mind.

"You know what I want?" she asked with a tone that mirrored his.

"What's that?"

By his tenor Kagome knew what he expected to hear and she had to stifle a snort.

"Another drink," she answered, removing herself from his offending grasp and she stood from the lounge the two shared. "Would you fancy another?"

"Another?" he repeated quizzically. "Are you sure you could handle another?"

Kagome had difficulty keeping the frown from forming on her full lips. "I've naught to worry about myself. It is you who may not be able to handle another."

The man's face flushed and she was sure it wasn't due to the ale. "Make it strong," he ordered indignantly.

Her lip twitched and she sauntered towards the bar. Kagome could feel his gaze on her; it pierced her back with the intensity of a wild fire. It amused her knowing he couldn't keep his blood shot eyes off of her. She kept her back to the man as she filled the drinking glass with something stronger than ale.

"What are you making, my sweet?"

"Just something my father used to drink," she murmured as she replaced the cork back in the empty vial. It once contained a potion that would knock even the most balanced man off his feet. She slipped the vial back in her bodice.

"Used to, you say?" he drawled in a muddled slur as he took the drink from Kagome. "He no longer drinks?"

"He no longer lives," she replied with an air of indifference. S8+-he hadn't a clue whether the man who sired her lived or not.

"Pity," he said solemnly before swallowing a large gulp and smacking his lips appreciatively. "How did he d—" His large head lolled onto the back of the couch and his grasp on the drinking glass grew limp, allowing it to plunge to the ground. Kagome frowned when the substance sloshed onto the hem of her gown.

Using the man's flaccid body as support, Kagome heaved herself off of the upholstery. She stared down at the unconscious man and let out an unflattering snort. _Pathetic_.

She leaned over the man and slithered two fingers into the front pocket of his waistcoat where the circular outline of an object could be seen. She fished out the golden pocket watch that held the man's attention for numerous moments that night. He had often drawn out the object and peered at it; his eyes could hardly make out the time the hands on the ivory face read. A ghost of a smile would change his intoxicated expression to one of blissful happiness each time. It was the perfect thing to steal for her collection.

Holding her new treasure tightly in a fist, she used her free hand to reach under her petticoat to produce the black sack secured by a garter. As her kohl smeared eyes traveled through the room, she pried the sack open.

Where to start?

Where did this particular robust wealthy man keep his riches? They were in the drawing room and from where Kagome stood, she could see nothing of interest. Her eyes shifted towards the sleeping man and she gave him one last sliver of acknowledgment. Turning on her heel, she exited the room, fully intending on taking everything he owned.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Hi. Long time no write. For those of you who still have me on alert and have no clue who I am, I was formerly known as **thejulianetheory** with the fics, Espresso Shot, Lemon, and Boxed In (which was never finished.) I am making a very awkward comeback, mainly due to the lack of motivation to write and kind of because I've been bored. Quick frankly, Siren is not being specifically written with these characters. Siren is actually my main project, as of now, with my own characters but because Fictionpress doesn't seem to get much of an audience, I am writing it to accommodate Rumiko Takahashi's characters to get some sort of feedback. So basically I'm writing it with my own characters and changing the names to the appropriate ones for this site and posting it here. HOWEVER, there will be some changes to truly fit in with Takahashi's characters. But yeah, I'm rambling.

If you happen to give this little piece a chance, I would appreciate a review, whether it be awful or encouraging. I'd like to know if my writing has turned to complete rubbish or not. **This is only an introductory chapter, mind you. **


End file.
